Fairy Tales and Enchanted Chaos
by ChaosandLight
Summary: Fairy Tales. Lies. Misguided fiction in the wrong hands, chaos erupts in explosions. What happens when the fairy tales goes bad. The girl did not get the good prince, but the Jack of Knives.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Any Of DC Comics Character: Not the Joker, Not Batman, Or Any one Else That is not of my own imagination.**

**Chapter 1**

A Fairy Tale.

A Lie.

My mother would set me down, in the middle of our living room as she sat down in our antique rocking chair. She'd tell me the stories of the wealthy Prince falls in love with the maiden in rags, the wise shepherd that helps the maiden, the evil queen that pushes maiden in exile away from her love, the prince. I'd ask, "What happened in the end? Did the princess get the prince?"

She'd smile at me.

"The princess got something more than the prince. The replica of the prince in everyway, just like I got you, which is worth more than anything I have or could ever have."

We were poor, but we owned a house. It was out in the forest, away from the evils and the corrupt of Gotham City. We were completely happy there, just her and me.

Until her sickness came when I was six years old, she was so weak. She drove me to Gotham General.

On the way there, she said, "I am taking you to a man that loves you more than anything, just until I get better."

I nodded and sat back, trying to hold in my tears. When we finally came upon Gotham General, she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting out of the car.

Grabbing my bag, "Jeremi Cinders(yes that's my first and middle name), I am fine." She snapped

She followed me without another word into Gotham General. We walked to Thomas Wayne office. She stopped me. She sat me down in the waiting area, and kneeled down to me.

"My pigtail baby girl I love you."

"I love you too Mama." I replied letting one tear slip.

"This is just…….until I get better, okay." She assured me. "And I want you to behave for these people."

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, "You say he'll love me, what if he doesn't ?"

"They'll love you, he'll definitely love you. You are brilliant, beautiful, sweet girl, and don't ever forget that." She was in tears. I remember my mom's naturally tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, beautiful Hispanic brown hair. Yes my mom was Hispanic. She was so beautiful.

She took a second, starring at my face. "You look so much like your father." She smiled at my pale skin and blue eyes.

A man with an sad expression was standing over her. I looked up into his eyes, nothing but sadness.

"Hi Isabella." The man spoke unsurely.

The voice startled her for a second, then her sad eyes sparkled that one last time. That's when I knew that was my mother's prince.

"Don't ever forget your stories." She looked at me. She wrapped her arms around me for a minute.

I nodded in her arm, soaking in her heartbeat.

She got up, pulling me with her to greet the handsome man. Gently, letting go of me, "Hi Mr. Wayne, Thanks for taking my daughter in." She looked down obediently as if she was the maiden. I turned my head to look at him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, My name is Thomas." He greeted me. "or Tom."

I smiled back.

"Cinders." I replied.

"That's such a beautiful name." He said, "Just as beautiful as you and your mother combined."

She smiled weakly at him, before looking down at me.

"I have to go." She said quietly. She wrapped her arms around me again, I closed my eyes.

"I love you mama." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Little Cinders." She used my nickname, "Be good, okay?"

"I will be." I answered.

"Thanks Thomas." She said desperately.

"No need to thank me." He said quietly, as if he knew that's what he is suppose to do. She handed him my bag, and left. Without looking back, leaving me there. I began crying, as I watched her leave.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. It felt so natural to me, to hug him. He picked me up, taking the bag with him, to take me into his office. He sat us down into his office chair, gently rubbing my back as I cried.

"Why is Mama doing this?" I cried.

"She is doing what's best for you. It's temporary, she'll get better." He said with such determination, as if he needs to believe it himself. His promises held tightly in my heart.

The phone rang, he muttered a string of curses as he answered.

"Hello Dear." He answered, as I sat quietly against his chest.

"Yes I got her. She came." He answered in his fake cheerfulness.

"Not right now." He hissed angrily. "She's right here."

I stared from the safety of his chest, hearing the annoyance in his voice. I tugged on his shirt, gently. He turned his head and smiled reassuringly to me. The weirdness I felt being safe with him like nothing could harm me. He abruptly hung up the phone. Letting a breath slowly come out like a balloon.

"That was Mrs. Olivia." He announced, "She wants to make sure you are safe and sound. Mrs. Olivia and Bruce, my son, can't wait to meet you."

I nodded.

He looked down at me, staring at my facial features.

"You look so much like your Mom." He smiled.

"She told me I looked so much like my Dad." I muttered.

"You do." He smiled.

"Did you know him?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He smiled briefly, yet sadly.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"Obligations and complications." He answered, "We have to get you home?"

He put me down on the floor, and got up with my bag.

"Come on. We are going home." He said holding his hand out for my hand.

I gave my hand to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Any Of DC Comics Character: Not the Joker, Not Batman, Or Any one Else That is not of my own imagination.**

Chapter 2

We left in his perfectly restored 1968 Ford Shelby. We sat in companionable silence for almost the whole ride. Until he broke it, "You are to go to school with my son, Bruce. You'd get along with him."

I nodded, my heart still sunk with the sadness.

"He is four years older than you." He smirked proudly, then his face saddened. He knew I did not care about Bruce. When we got to his home, it looked like a castle in the fairy tales. Far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I was astonished at the beauty.

I stared at the place of magic from the garage. The butler came in, he looked happy to see me no matter the circumstances. He was an older, British gentlemen. Neat down to the 't'.

"Cinders, this is Alfred." Thomas introduced us.

Alfred came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so happy you are here, Lady Jeremi." He gushed. It's funny because after that it was the last time I've ever seen Alfred lose his stature like that. Thomas looked at up with a sparkle in his eyes, eyes of pride. Father's eyes. I smiled in the embrace of the older gentleman. He reminded me of a Grandpa, I never had.

"Come on Deary, let's get your bag, and let me show you to your room." He chauffeured me out of the garage into the main house. I stared in amazement at the beautiful things. When we went to the living room there was a small boy on the couch, watching television.

"Master Bruce, come meet Lady Jeremi." Alfred catches his attention. The boy looked at me with curiosity. He got up from the couch.

"Jeremi is a boy's name." He said teasingly. That always struck a cord with me and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You smell funny." I said angrily.

A woman's voice caught my attention.

"I can not abide by that rudeness, now apologize to Bruce." She ordered in her authoritative voice as she appeared from the staircase. She was a blonde, beautiful woman on the outside, but something told me that she was going to be an enemy.

I looked up at Alfred, he nodded for me too. I said a huff. "I am sorry."

She walked towards us and stopped behind Bruce.

"Now get this straight, we can make you go to a home for orphans at anytime." She wagged her finger at me. I stared up at her lightning blue eyes.

"You have chores to be completed everyday, you go to school, home school to stay am I clear?" She yelled.

I nodded.

"Come on dear let's get you to your room?" Alfred pushed me gently towards the stairs.

We walked together in silence, through the maze of stairs and hallways. I looked at every picture and antique thoughtfully as we passed the never ending hallways and stairs. At the end of the hallway was a tiny door.

He stopped at this tiny, pink door. He smiled, "Master Thomas made this room up for you along time ago." He unlocked the door, and opened it widely so I can see. The room was fit for a princess. Pixie and butterfly wallpaper elegantly covered the walls with elaborate detail. The pink princess bed awaited me, made up in shallow pinks and light blues. Stuff animals and books galore. I stared in awe, I automatically wrapped my arms around Alfred's leg.

"Thank you, Thank you……." I screamed in glee.

He chuckled, "Aren't you going in?"

I looked up, amusement wiped clear off my face, a wide eye look of seriousness came upon me.

" I might mess it up." I answered.

"Go in have fun." He pushed me in the door playfully.

He pushed the door closed, as I walked in. I sat on the pale pink carpet, looking at my room. Staring at my princess room, I smiled, "I can deal with Dragon woman and demon child."

I yawn then soon fell asleep on the carpet.

5 hours Later….

I felt someone picking me up and gently throwing me over the person's shoulder. I looked around from the person's shoulders, to see his Brown hair, medium build.

"My sweet girl." He whispered, "I've fucked up a lot in my life."

'He must think I am asleep.' I closed my eyes at this thought, to make him believe this.

"I should have held on to your mother, and you." He said as he laid me on the bed. He brushed my the hair out of my face.

"You and Bruce are my life, he just has to get use to sharing." He whispered, "and I know you are awake."

I opened my eyes to see Thomas Wayne smiling down at me.

"Hi." I greeted sheepishly.

"Hi. How do you like the floor?" He teased.

"Very well." I smiled up at him, "the bed feels great though."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for dinner." He smiled.

"I am not hungry." I said quietly.

He nodded.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked.

I nodded quietly.

"Well I'll let you sleep." He said getting up, walking to the door.

"Tom." I called out.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"Thanks for my bedroom." I smiled.

"You are welcome." He answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly. "Secretly?" I added.

He closed the door, and walked over to my bed.

He nodded.

"Why did you leave me and mama?" I asked.

He looked surprised, but then he smiled, "You heard that?"

I nodded.

"I was young and stupid." he answered thoughtfully.

"So you are my dad?" I asked, filling in the blanks.

He nodded.

"But it's a secret that you know okay?" He answered.

I smiled. I am keeping a secret with my father, the closest bond we've had. He smiled back at me.

"Can you tell me the story later about you and mama?" I asked.

"Yes sweet girl." he answered leaning over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, preparing to fall asleep as he ran his fingers through my hair. His hand movement through my hair made me fall to my sleep.

The last thing I heard before I fell to my comfortable rest was, "I love you Cinders."


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE ONES OF MY IMAGINATION……….**

**Playlist:**

**Goodnight, Goodnight : Maroon 5**

**Screaming Infidelities: Dashboard Confession**

Chapter 3

I woke up to screaming and commotion from across the hall way. I stared out into the dark room, to see a light creping from underneath the doorway.

"I heard you tell her Thomas," Olivia shrill screams filled the room.

"She is my daughter, she has every right to know." Thomas yelled with such force, it could have fooled me that it was him. The mild manner man with such a temper.

"She is that Maid's daughter……..not mine." Olivia screamed.

I gotten out of bed, followed the door, and crept into the hallway.

"She was a baby out of your infidelity, she is not mine. I don't give a shit whether she dies or not." Olivia spit out, as I made it out of the room, undetected.

I heard the screaming out of a closed room. The argument raged on in the room. It was a battle of wills as the screaming kept, patiently I sat on the floor to wait for Thomas to come out. Alfred spotted me out in the hallway as he made his checks.

"What are you doing up Precious?" He asked scooping me up.

I pointed to the door.

"I know they can wake the dead." He smiled. "Come on let's get you some ice cream."

He took me down to the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter, as he went to the icebox, to get the treats.

He gotten a bowl of chocolate ice-cream, and two spoons out for us to share. Then the phone rang, suddenly. He left me in the kitchen to eat the ice cream, as he gotten the phone.

"Hello Wayne Manor." His polite English tone resonated in the air, as I dipped my spoon into the creamy ice cream.

"Let me get him." Alfred said quietly.

By the time, Alfred got that out of his mouth. Thomas came in the kitchen, and kissed me on me on the forehead, as Olivia stared daggers in me, walking in behind him.

"Sir, it's for you." Alfred said that not letting anything give it away.

"Hello, this is Thomas Wayne." Thomas answered politely.

"Yes I am her………." He did not finish, "What happened?"

"Thank you, I am going to take this in a another room." He excused himself.

Then he looked over at me, sadness risen in his eyes. I stared at him, curiously. He gave me a fake smile, and said, "I am going to take this in the office, eat your ice cream and go to bed, okay."

I nodded.

He laid the phone down, and walked over kissed my cheek. Then left, to his office.

Alfred and Olivia looked at each other as if they knew something was up. I looked from one to the other. "I am not hungry anymore." I whispered quietly, and left to my room.

An hour later…

I heard hushed voice talking about me, coming from inside the Wayne's bedroom. I knew the news I would have tomorrow, would change my life forever.

**I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE ONES OF MY IMAGINATION……….**

**Playlist: **

**Please Remember me, Tim Mcgraw,**

**Strawberry Fields, The Beatles**

**Dear Prudence, The Beatles**

**Adam's Song, Blink 182**

Chapter 4

The next morning changed my life forever. My mother, my confidant, my best friend committed suicide. Tears ran from my eyes, as Thomas's voice and white noise came over me as he told me in my bed room. Our sad, blue eyes mirrored each other.

I held on to his chest with a vice grip as he held me. Olivia watched us from the door, not stepping foot in my bedroom. Bright lights seemed to dim, as the hysterics came on. I lost myself in the darkness.

Two days later:

I sat between my father and my new found friend Alfred, at my mother's burial. I stared at the casket, hoping the casket door would open, and she'd invite me in. The day was dark, like it suppose to be at Wayne's Cemetery. Like the universe knew what I was feeling.

The choir sung the song, that my mother loved. She use to sing to me, 'Dear Prudence.' The white noise followed me, as the lyrics played.

"May God let her fly in the heaven, and forgive her of her trespasses." the minister spoke as the music was on. I looked around at the few in attendance. They were a few friends, co-workers, even Ms. Dawes came with her daughter Rachel.

"Let her descending begin." The minister looked at me. I gotten up and walked towards the casket. I took the cold shovel handle and I shoveled some dirt upon the casket as it descended in the Earth. Thomas followed me and watched her descend. He placed his hand upon my shoulder. I looked up at him, he gave me a comforting, sad smile.

"You'll make it through." He whispered. "We will both."

I nodded.

People shelled out their useless condolences in handfuls after the ceremony. We left the burial, and went back to the manor. I went into my bedroom, not saying a word to anyone, and shut everyone out. I grabbed my mother's picture, and cried as I laid on my bed. Holding the picture to my chest, all I could do was cry for her.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go Away." I screamed.

"It's Bruce." The boy I met earlier spoken up.

"Go Away." I repeated.

" I am sorry for your loss, I could not imagine the pain of losing one of my parents." He said. "You need to eat, Alfred said he'd bring you up some dinner as soon as you wish."

I did not say anything as the door closed. He left me to cry again.

Through out the hours, Alfred came in and out to talk, bring me something to drink and to eat, and comforting. Thomas came in around 8 pm.

"Cinders." He said quietly.

My head buried in my pillow, as he called me.

He came in the room and laid beside me on the bed. He ran his fingers through my hair as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE ONES OF MY IMAGINATION……….**

**Playlist:**

**Tears from Heaven -Eric Clapton**

**Wonderful-Ever Clear**

**All I want- Toad and the Wet Sprocket**

Chapter 5

Months went on since my mother's passing, I stayed at Wayne Manor, not exactly as an Wayne. I went to public school, while Bruce went to private school. I did chores, while Bruce played with his little girlfriend, Rachel Dawes. Bruce and I was in two different worlds. I liked it that way, Dad came and picked me up every afternoon. Dad and I became close in the months. Alfred and he made me feel like I belonged. Olivia hated me………what's new about that you ask? A new hatred. She tried to check me into a mental hospital.

"She's going to be just like her mother." I could hear her scream at my father in their room at night.

Then he would say, "Why don't I check you into a mental hospital?"

She'd give up, and say, "She is your daughter."

"Yes. She is. Don't forget that." He'd say. I'd laugh quietly in the darkness of my bedroom. Still I never called him Dad in public, or in front of other people.

One day, I went to the hospital after school. I walked through the double doors to my father's office. There was this Hispanic couple waiting outside of my Dad's office. I figured it was a patient's family. The old lady looked over at me, and smiled.

I smiled politely back. I sat at the farthest end, so there wouldn't be any direct contact between them and me. Olivia came out of the office with a smile on her face.

"Thomas wants to see you." Olivia's grin turned nastier by the second.

I walked in the door with caution. All I could think is if she was grinning at me, and she doesn't have any expensive, new jewelry, I was in deep. I closed the door behind me, and went to my designated chair across the table from him. He stared at paperwork, with his glasses on with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hi baby." He greeted me.

"Hi Dad, What's up?" I asked.

"Your mother's parents are here." He answered.

"I did not even know my mom had parents." I said quietly.

"They want to take you home for a little while, just for a weekend." He said helplessly, sadness laced in his voice.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked mirroring the same sadness.

"It's your choice." He shrugged.

"I am coming straight home afterwards." I asked.

"If you want." He answered.

"You'll come and get me at anytime I feel uncomfortable." I asked frantically, thinking back on my mother.

"Come here." He said quietly. I nodded, and went around the desk. He picked me up and put me on his lap. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"I am not going anywhere." He vowed. " I would be there in a flash if you needed or wanted me."

"Can Alfred come?" I asked.

He chuckled, " This is quality time with your grandparents…….." I interrupted him, " But technically Alfred is my long lost Grandpa."

"Let me clarify this, your mother's grandparents." He sounded serious despite the obvious grin on his face.

"Will you be over to tell me my bedtime story of you and mama." I asked.

"Yes I will be over to tuck you in every night." He said quietly feeling his arms tighter around me.

"You are not going to let Olivia dump me off with them are you?" I asked.

"No." He answered with a sigh.

I leaned back in his arms, and pressed my head against his chest.

"Do I have to go today, can't I stay with you?" I asked.

"Baby, you need to meet your grandparents." He replied.

I did not argue, I sat still. The two elderly strangers came in the office as I sat in my father's arms. Olivia stood behind them, smiling eagerly.

Dad got up with me in his arms, and proceeded to carry me to the parking lot. I hung my arms around my father's neck, and closed my eyes. I knew this was the last moment, I'll ever have with him.

He put me in the van with the elderly couple, as Alfred put my belongings in the trunk. Dad slid me in the backseat, I let go without crying.

We drove away without looking back.


End file.
